marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastien Druid
Humanity First; 1990's Sebastian Druid was born to a poor and unweathy family that couldn't keep up with their pays. His childhood was mostly boring and normal; nothing ever exciting happening to him. His mother and father constantly argued while he would just listen; unable to think when he's around them. When he was around the age of 13, Sebastian's mother revealed to him while on a car ride home(Their life had gotten a little better), that she had slept with another man the night before on accident. She said that he was a scientist, and that he was working on something big that could help the poor fight to the top. She told Sebastien this because she felt like he was the only person that she could tell and that would listen. After that, She made him promise that he wouldn't tell his father, and he agreed, knowing his rage would probably kill her. A few days after, while they were sleeping, Sebastian's house was bombed via smoke and was taken, along with his parents, to a facility located on the edge of the state of Washington. Test-121212; 2000s Sebastien spent years under their hold as they were kept to be experimented on, threatened and bombing them with drugs that would be too great for their bodies to handle all at once. First, while being confined in his metal cell room, a nurse came in and told Sebastian that his father died from an overdose of the drugs they were giving him; saying that his immune system couldn't handle it anymore. This news broke Sebastian's heart, to the point of where he began to mentally suffer. Sebastien mother couldn't handle the pain of her sons and the death of her husband, that she died days after from the snap of her heartstrings; a symptom called 'Broken Heart Syndrome'. The death of both of his parents signified that Sebastien was alone forever; that he had no one else to help him. And because of this, he saw that there was no reason to keep fightning. He took the tests without fighting or complaining for years; his body becoming more dense and more powerful. Eventually, the scientists unlocked something within Sebastian's DNA that was dormant for a while. It wasn't something normal, though, it originated from his blood. They came to call it: '''MDNA', which basically meant that he had some Magic abilities in his blood. Using this information, they helped him with his powers, and this allowed him to become a strong and skilled fighter.'' Abandoned; 2000s At the age of 21, Sebastien's magic was soon fueled by his hate and anger, as he grew to 'own' the lab he walked around in. He told them that as long as they keep him away from humanity, that he would stay with them. Of course, this didn't last long. One night, while the lab was working late, the energy core of power to the lab began to rupture and attack everything instantly, as it leaked radiation into the Lab. The lab began to fall apart as the Energy Core began to shrink slowly, causing destruction to happen. The Scientists and workers had to evacuate, while Sebastian remained there calmly and quietly, being unaffected by the radiation. After the Energy Core meltdown was gone, the genorators were completely destroyed and the power gone as The Lab was completely destoryed and abandoned, besides Sebastian, only staying to stay away from humans and others from the outside world. There, he marked the area as his, as no one came back. Since then, Sebastien's motives are unknown. Afterwards, Sebastien's powers began to diminish, so, as a way of keeping him young, healthy and powerful, he created a type of mystical cocoon via debris and his alchemy(he converted the debris into mystical energy) to wrap himself in whenever he needed to be around mystical energy. Due to this, it keeps him young, fed, and alive, along with a lot of power. S.H.I.E.L.D; 2000s At the time, The lab began to crumble and emit a dangerous mystical energy signature around its inhabitants that it began to affects towns miles away from it. As a way to keep this contained, Nick Fury, The Director of SHIELD, sent a team to the lab to try and find the origin of the energy and destroy the lab completely. Upon Arriving, The team began to feel hot and uncomfortable and then cool and freezing as they venture throughout the abandoned laboratory. Unable to find anything, they nearly left before feeling a pulse of power coming from a room with a sealed shut door. After spending twelve hours trying to open the door, they succeeded and opened it, finding a room with a glowing blue cube in a machine that seemed to be on. They decided to try and figure out what it was, and/or what is does. Getting closer to it, the team began to feel a weird vibration as if the glowing blue cube was alive. They posted themselves around the glowing blue cube and then touched it. Upon touching the Cube, it turned red as the whole Lab began to shake and fall apart; as if the Cube was the only thing holding the lab together. Unable to escape via the falling of the walkway of where they ame from, they had no choice but to fire at the Cube. After firing multiple shots into the Cube, a wave of Mystical energy exploded outwards as they all were flung back; some falling down into the large fan below, though, no one was hurt badly. They all floated around as if there was no gravity in the area. Where the Cube was showed a human figure as this figure glowed bright like the Cube. After the brightness dimmed down, the human figure; showing to be Sebastien, fell to the ground. Just like that, gravity returned as the whole lab stopped shaking and remained sturdy. At the same time, they realized that the energy died off; the whole purpose of coming here. They took Sebastien back to S.H.I.E.L.D's main HQ and brought him in for evaluation. Upon awakening, Sebastien was scared, angry and nervous. After asking and answering a few questions, he realized he was safe. Kamar-Taj; 2000s After being evaluated, they found out his background and files from the Lab they found. Upon that, Nick Fury sent Sebastien and a special woman to a place where he could get help after spending a few months with SHIELD: Karmar-Taj. From there, Sebastien was taught a new form of Mystical teachings that they learned there and realized that he can draw power, not from dimensions, but from his own DNA. It was revealed that his mother had the ability to draw power from Mystical dimensions and that it was in her DNA, and from there, that changed his DNA, to MDNA. Being at Kamar-Taj, Sebastien's Humanity flooded back into his body and he was in a better place. After improving with his spells and mutation-like mystical abilities, Sebastien left Karmar-Taj and went back to America. He went to SHIELD and remained there; waiting to start a life of his own. He changed his name to Sebastien; wanting a new life; a new identity. Personality Before the bombing of his home, Sebastien was a cool and laid back kid. Afterwards, he was filled with fear and was scared of a lot of things. After his mother and father's death, Sebastien hated everything life had to stand for. He saw no point or no reason to live but didn't want to die also. He suffers from Abandonment issues Upon returning to humanity, he found a way to live again and became stronger with his magic. Appearance Sebastien is shown to have a deep rich skin tone and a bulky body. Before, he used to have no physical proportions at all, but due to the effects of the experiments, Sebastien's magic gave him an enhanced condition that made his body more muscular and taller; stronger than before. Powers & Abilities * Mystical Mutation - While at the Lab, Sebastian would undergo mutation to receive heightened abilities and mutated physiology through an arcane ritual or alchemical experiment that may cause the user to change drastically either physically, mentally or spiritually. ** Magically Enhanced Physiology *** Sebastien is empowered by magical energies, forces, items and/or beings. ** Magic Empowerment *** Sebastien becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with magic. ** Alchemy *** Sebastien can utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea, focusing on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable or durable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones/homunculi). ** Thaumaturgy(Druidic Magic) *** Sebastien has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. *** Sebastian can utilize the nature-based magical arts of the Druids, The Celtic Priestly Class, that were said to possess great influence over nature. *** Sebastien can use magic to cast spells that draw upon the physical forces of the natural world. They can create/control elemental creatures, cast spells and harness natures magical energies. * Enhanced Condition ** Sebastien's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in this verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that he is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species. Trivia * Sebastien Druid is an actual character from Marvel Earth-616 * Sebastien Magic works like Marvel's but with his own twist * '''MDNA '''Stands for Mystical DeoxyriboNucleic Acid. * Sebastien doesn't need food, water, or anything human-like to remain healthy, only thing he needs is the sun; which his body absorbs the energy to sustain him and his magic.